


【真幸】《因為擁有同樣的想法，我們在一起了。》

by Swimming_dragon



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swimming_dragon/pseuds/Swimming_dragon
Summary: 魅魔田X吸血鬼村419+年下梗，一發完。這是一篇為了群裡的妹子抽幸村而寫的文，祝各位小姐妹都出幸村的活動卡。(同人車文難免會有OOC的地方，這點也請諒解。)
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi
Kudos: 3





	【真幸】《因為擁有同樣的想法，我們在一起了。》

現在是東京時間晚上23點，對於晝伏夜出的生物來說，今夜才剛剛開始。  
幸村精市，出生於江戶時代的吸血鬼，此時正在東京的新宿區的某條酒吧街尋覓今晚的獵物。

“這個黑眼圈太深了，看起來又很瘦弱。不健康。”幸村站在酒吧街的燈下吐槽著一個左耳穿了三個耳釘的搖滾男孩。  
“這並不是我想要的食物。”看著搖滾男孩進入酒吧內，幸村抬頭看了看酒吧門口的發光字招牌，繼續蹲守今晚他想吃的人類。  
吸血鬼可以適應人類的食物，但對於人類的血液才是吸血鬼真正的食物。吸血鬼中也有異類，在吸血鬼看來只是不飲用人類血液的“素食主義者”異類吃的就是人類的食物和其他生物的血。  
幸村是個天生的吸血鬼，作為一名四百歲有餘的“老人”，他一直是一個飲用人血的吸血鬼。但時代在變化，吸血鬼們也不用自己親自狩獵去找食物，他們可以通過其他渠道獲得人血——比如醫院。

“要不是因為醫院血庫的補給血袋暫時缺貨……”幸村一邊笑著應付前來搭訕的金髮肌肉男，一邊在心裡抱怨最近自己的食物緊缺只能不得不出來狩獵。  
“Hey, Baby！要不要跟哥哥我去酒店？”金髮的肌肉男用他的大手按住了幸村的肩。  
幸村掃了一眼那個肌肉男，那並不是他的菜。吸血鬼的感官比人類更靈敏，幸村能聞出男人噴了哪款男士香水掩蓋自己的體味，以及他當晚吃的晚餐是帶大蒜的豚骨拉麵。雖然肌肉男是主動送上門的食物，但是因為幸村作為吸血鬼並不喜歡大蒜味，所以他決定擺脫肌肉男的熱情邀請。  
“抱歉，我有男朋友了，我在等他。”幸村笑著抓住肌肉男的手腕，把他的手移開自己的肩膀。  
“噢，真是遺憾。”金髮的肌肉男只能甩甩手，掃興地離開了。臨走時，他又轉身看了幸村一眼，心中感歎道：“這個漂亮男孩的手勁真大。”  
幸村所在的酒吧街位於歌舞伎町的貳町目，幸村之所以來貳町目尋找自己的食物是因為幸村認為男性的血液更具有活力，簡單來說，按人類男女老少的血液以及血型來分口味，幸村更喜歡找人類的男性作為食物。如果不是危機情況，幸村平時都偏挑食。  
除了在酒吧街狩獵時會遇見被“食物”當成站街男孩或者搭訕對象，幸村並沒有失手的時候。

“……”幸村覺得再蹲守在酒吧門口是等不到食物的，他決定進入酒吧內。如果自己再不進食留給自己的只有在白天被太陽曬成渣。  
幸村把注意力都放到酒吧門口的保安身上，他希望不被保安覺得自己像個未成年人。生活在現代社會的一名從江戶時代出生的吸血鬼幸村非常苦惱，在夜晚遊蕩時他被當做未成年人不止一次。幸村也不明白為什麼在人類看來自己像是個中學生，有時候幸村也會感歎如果自己是垂暮老人而不是少年的樣貌就不會有這樣的煩惱。  
正當幸村神遊的時候，一個從酒吧門口出來的男人撞到了幸村。  
“抱歉，你沒事吧？”男人見幸村一直低著頭，有點擔心他的狀況。  
“找到了，今晚的目標。”幸村抬起頭，他鎖定了這個男人。通常，吸血鬼的目標都是符合自己眼緣的，而幸村認為眼前這個五官端正的男人非常適合做今晚自己的食物。“他的身材也很不錯，看起來就是每天會鍛煉的那種，嗯……這是一個非常健康的人類。”幸村很滿意男人身材的肌肉线条，如果不是现在幸村饿极了，他會選擇用精神控制“邀請”男人做自己的速寫模特。

男人被幸村突然抬頭的反應嚇了一跳，又再次詢問道：“你還好嗎？”  
“抱歉，是我沒注意看路。”幸村先是禮貌的向撞到自己的男人道歉，然後重新抬起頭看著男人的眼睛：“要不要去酒店呢？或者我们就在那邊也可以。”幸村一手拉著男人的衣袖一手指向酒吧街陰暗的巷子內。  
正常人都不會隨意答應這樣無理的要求，但是在歌舞伎町貳町目一個男人邀請另一個男人去酒店或者後巷並不奇怪。  
幸村當然心裡已經打好了算盤，去後巷就直接“開吃”，把男人的血喝到飽後再用精神控制讓他忘記自己的事就行了。幸村並不會對“食物”痛下殺手，他並不想在這個和平年代惹是生非。如果選擇酒店，開房的費用也是男人付錢。幸村已經在和男人對視的那一瞬間就用吸血鬼的控制心靈將男人的精神控制了，幸村非常自信男人會聽從自己的話。  
“……”男人遲疑了一下，回答：“好。”

“那我們走吧。”說著，幸村非常自然地拉上男人的手，他並不介意別人看自己的眼光如何，但他並不想讓自己釣到的“食物”突然失去控制跑掉。  
“要去前面的酒店嗎，還是後巷？”幸村看著面無表情的男人問道。  
男人對於後巷很是鄙夷，他又看了看開在酒吧街內不遠的酒店，回答：“去乾淨一點的地方吧。”  
“……好。”幸村並沒有給男人直接灌輸完全聽自己命令的精神控制，而是給男人腦子“刻”了一個指令。幸村沒有反對男人的想法，他反而心情很好，“食物”主動為自己提高一個更好的進食環境也很不錯。而且幸村並不是邀約男人上床，只是要食用他的血液而已。  
“我有車，跟我走吧。”瞬間，一轉攻勢，男人拿到了主導地位。  
“嗯……”幸村並沒有想那麼多，他只是覺得那個男人想睡自己而已，幸村當然不可能給那個男人機會，但目前只要跟著男人一起去酒店，等開房後幸村就可以等開吃了。

幸村跟隨男人來到停車位，男人拿出車鑰匙按下開門。  
上車後，幸村直覺地系上安全帶。男人帶有懷疑地問：“你還是未成年人？”  
“你為什麼覺得我像是中學生？”幸村反問道。  
男人掃了一眼幸村脖頸上帶的黑色項圈，回答：“你的穿著看起來很叛逆。抱歉，雖然這樣問你很失禮，但我還是要告訴你，我不和未成年人上床。”  
幸村突然覺得這個男人很有趣，他笑著問道：“你是怕被騙麼？如果你這樣問我，難道沒有想過假設我是未成年人但我依然選擇撒謊騙你我是成年人呢？”  
男人很平靜地回答道：“我已經提醒過你了就不會再問第二遍。就算你是成年人，和我上床也屬於一夜情。還有，我完全可以把你帶到警局，未成年人不應該在晚上出現在歌舞伎町的酒吧街上。”  
幸村聽完男人的言論覺得他是一個非常謹慎的人，他還在猶豫要不要直接控制男人然後自己直接在車上“飲用”他，但男人已經發動了車。  
“你是便衣警察？”幸村在車上和男人搭話。  
“如果我是便衣警察我會直接帶你去警局而不是帶你去酒店上床。”男人回答。  
幸村覺得男人說的話雖然很直接，但他很喜歡這一種類型的男性。“你還真是有趣。”幸村回答道。  
男人認為幸村在和自己調情，他冷漠地回答：“別忘記我們只是去酒店開房。”男人在暗示幸村他只是單純想和幸村過一夜情而已。  
“這個人類的目標還真是明確。”幸村心裡暗自吐槽男人。  
幸村看著在駕駛座開車的男人，他盯著男人的脖頸。  
“……”幸村看著男人的脖頸出神，他微微張口露出屬於吸血鬼的獠牙。幸村現在餓了。  
男人注意到幸村在盯著自己的脖子看，很直接地問道：“你在看什麼？”  
“唔。”幸村回過神來，他對男人搖了搖頭，說:“沒什麼，你可以開快點嗎？”  
男人也沒想到幸村的反應如此著急，他忍不住問道：“你很饑渴？”  
一聽到男人這樣問，幸村非常緊張，他現在確實非常“饑渴”。幸村恨不得現在就咬住男人的脖頸，但這樣絕對會發生交通事故。“沒有。”幸村回答完後轉頭看著車窗外。  
幸村覺得自己有些著急了，單憑自己的視線又不能潤澤乾涸的喉嚨。  
“你的名字？”男人看了一眼在看窗外若有所思的幸村，問道。  
“不是說一夜情麼？沒必要知道名字吧？”幸村的目的很簡單，他利用精神控制讓男人帶自己到酒店，自己則會使用他的血液。  
“我怕到時候你說不出我的名字。”男人的回答耐人尋味。  
幸村反而被男人的話刺激到了，他作為一個吸血鬼，除了懼怕陽光他並不害怕一个人類的挑釁。  
“問別人名字前說出自己名字才是基本禮儀吧。”  
“真田弦一郎。”  
“我是幸村精市，請多指教。”  
“……”二人在進行過簡單的寒暄後，車內的氣氛又降到零點。  
幸村也不想與真田說話而打破尷尬的氣氛，他並不想和“食物”通過聊天而產生感情。“只要等到酒店房間就行了……”幸村在內心默默念叨著。

當真田和幸村到達酒店後，幸村便非常心急地拉著真田進入酒店。幸村實在是忍受不住，他和真田共處一車時，幸村就想直接去咬真田的脖頸了，他希望能快點到酒店房間然後就可以直接“開吃”了。  
在真田看來，他只覺得這位要與自己度過一夜情的炮友過於饑渴。

“我覺得你過於饑渴了。”在登記好房間來到酒店房間內後，真田又一次打量了幸村的衣著。黑色皮衣配牛仔短褲和脖子上的項圈對真田來說是非常叛逆的穿搭。牛仔短褲顯著幸村的腿修長細直，真田看著幸村的大腿皺了皺眉，他認為這條牛仔短褲過於短了，如果幸村彎個腰說不定就可以看見褲下“春光”。  
幸村脫下黑色皮衣，他對著真田聳了一下肩膀。幸村毫不介意自己的身份會暴露，他放鬆地回答道：“是啊，我確實很餓了。我在酒吧外蹲守了好久都沒有找到合適的人選。”  
見幸村已經明示要準備開始，真田也非常乾脆地脫掉身上的打底衫短袖然後疊好放到酒店房間一旁的沙發上。  
幸村看著真田的側身，他赤裸上身疊衣服的樣子顯得他的身材更好了。“這算是幸運日嗎？”幸村在酒吧街第一次蹲守到自己中意的“食物”。  
“開始吧？”真田看著發愣的幸村問道。  
幸村明白，真田是把自己當做一夜情的炮友所以才主動脫掉衣服，但對於幸村來說真田只是今晚的食物，他要的是真田的血。“沒想到你的身材……”幸村打量著真田的腹肌，歪頭評價道：“確實還不錯。”  
“……”真田對於幸村中肯的評價沒有任何反應，像是已經習慣了這種對他身材的誇獎。  
幸村像一隻慵懶而優雅的貓咪慢慢靠近真田，他上手去撫摸真田發達的手臂肌肉，用著近似調情的話語笑著看著真田：“我可以開動了嗎？”說著，幸村的左手與真田的左手十指相扣，幸村嘴巴內的獠牙也慢慢伸出來準備享用香甜的血液。  
在幸村上手撫摸自己手臂時，真田便用右手扶住幸村的腰。現在的二人就像是一對要跳開場舞的舞伴等待著音樂的開場。  
“你還是把衣服全部脫掉會比較好。”真田建議道。  
“……？”幸村很驚訝，他才發現事情的不對，剛剛自己特地去與真田對視實際上是為了催眠真田好讓他聽自己的命令而方便自己進食。現在的情況反而是真田還能自主的摸上自己的腰，還非常鎮定地和自己對話。  
真田看著一臉寫著“不可思議”的幸村，他對幸村說：“幸村，把你的腿盤上來吧。”  
“我為什麼要聽……”幸村心裡覺得非常奇怪，但他的身體還是按照真田的指令乖乖地行動。  
當幸村還在思考“我怎麼會把腿盤到真田身上”時，真田早就把幸村抱到床上。  
“怎麼會……我的催眠難道失效了？”幸村覺得這一切都來得太突然了，他反而成為了接受真田指令而行動的那個。  
真田以一副觀察者的視角坐在床上看著還在糾結催眠是否失效的幸村，他看見了幸村嘴巴露出的獠牙，很直接地問道：“你不是人類？”  
幸村並沒有再繼續沉默下去，他對於“聽從”真田的指令這件事很不爽，他笑瞇瞇地用言語報復地回答：“是啊，我會殺了你哦。”  
真田對於幸村的威脅反應很平靜，他反而對著幸村伸出手臂。  
“你做什麼？”幸村反而對真田伸出手臂的舉動覺得很奇怪。  
“我猜你餓了。”真田回答道。  
幸村非常不理解，難道自己把真田催眠後告訴他自己的身份了嗎？雖然幸村很想現在就咬住真田的手臂，但真田這個主動把手臂伸到眼前的舉動反而讓幸村產生懷疑。  
真田以為幸村還在假裝矜持，他提醒道：“再不喝就天亮了。”  
“真田，你……知道了我的身份？”幸村不敢相信真田居然猜到自己是吸血鬼，他覺得非常挫敗。從前，自己偽裝人類從來沒被發現，今天卻遇到了滑鐵盧。  
真田對幸村點了點頭，然後他示意幸村咬自己的手臂。  
幸村有些猶豫地用雙手“捧”住真田的手臂，他低頭俯下準備咬手臂時，他還是問出他的疑問：“真田，你不會是有艾滋或者想自殺吧？”  
真田內心很驚訝幸村會這樣問自己，但他表面依舊保持平靜：“我很健康。”  
幸村歪了歪頭，他半信半疑，畢竟真田只是一個想和自己一夜情的人類。  
見幸村一直猶豫不決，真田站起身從腰間取出瑞士軍刀。  
“這傢伙，還隨身帶刀嗎？”幸村上下打量著真田，他不禁浮想聯翩：“這個男人這麼主動地和自己來酒店，又隨身攜帶著小刀，他是殺手還是精神變態？”  
見真田拿著刀走到床邊，幸村朝著床內後退。“真田……你怎麼會隨身攜帶刀？”  
真田看了一眼幸村，他手握瑞士軍刀回答道：“防身。”  
“……”幸村上下掃了掃真田，問道：“你當過兵？”  
真田思考了一下，回答：“我的體質並不適合當兵。”  
“那你攜帶一把折疊小刀用來防身，讓我覺得很不可置信呢。”幸村把視線放到了那把鋒利的瑞士軍刀上。  
就算幸村的用懷疑的目光看著真田，真田依舊不帶任何心虛。“你不用擔心那麼多，我想你也認為我打不過你。我只是想讓你吃飽而已。”話音落下，真田便狠下心用刀割開手腕。  
幸村也沒想到真田會如此決絕果斷地放血給自己喝，他驚訝地看著真田和他那已經開始出血的手腕。“明明我們只見過一面，他為什麼要那樣做？”幸村心裡非常不能理解，但他只能感受到真田對自己的身體非常狠，從這點來說真田非常可怕，同時也令人敬佩。  
幸村也不想辜負了真田的好心，作為一個吸血鬼他也不會任由血液流失浪費，他一手握住真田放血的手，並看著真田的手臂說：“我開動了。”  
“嗯。”真田皺眉悶哼了一聲，他感受到幸村的尖牙就像兩個大號針管同時注射進自己的手臂中，同時，真田也感受到幸村濕潤的舌舐舔自己手臂流出的血。  
在等待幸村喝飽的過程中，真田覺得幸村對自己使出的手勁越來越大，他甚至感覺自己的手臂要被幸村弄斷一截。  
“唔嗯”幸村一本滿足地抬起頭，就像在水下憋氣很久後浮出水面舒爽地甩頭一般。幸村並不是第一次喝人血，他早就算準了自己該喝多少分量，現在抬頭看真田他最多會因為短時間內失血而體力不支。“看在你自願奉獻的精神上，我會替你包扎傷口。”幸村叉著腰，此時的他吃飽喝足心情大好。

“……”真田默默對著幸村舉起剛剛被幸村“享用”過的手臂，他的刀傷也已經恢復，除了被幸村的牙印留下的兩個小洞，真田的手臂看起來並沒有任何異常。  
“你究竟是什麼？”幸村親眼見識了真田手臂快速的恢復力，他有點懊惱自己發現的太晚，從一開始地對真田使用精神控制似乎就是失效的。  
幸村並不覺得真田和自己是同類，幸村剛見真田時並沒有聞到真田身上有沾染任何血腥味，就算是“素食主義”的吸血鬼同類，只喝其他生物的血也會沾染血腥味。“如果不喝血，他肯定會死。”幸村排除了真田是自己同類的可能。  
真田把瑞士軍刀放到沙發剛剛自己疊好的衣服上，他猶豫了一下，還是告訴了幸村自己的身份：“幸村，我是個魅魔。”  
幸村眨了眨眼：“什麼？”  
“你不相信？”真田很失望幸村對自己是魅魔的反應那麼大。  
“唔，並不是我不相信你。只是覺得你的回答令人驚訝。”幸村中肯的評價道。  
真田大致明白幸村感到驚訝的原因，便問：“因為外表？”  
“嗯。”幸村點點頭，繼續說道：“在我的認知裡，魅魔都是那種妖嬈魅惑的女性形象。”幸村擔心真田會聽了自己的評價不高興便擺手補充說明：“當然，嗯……是我疏忽了魅魔也有男性了。”  
真田無奈地歎了口氣，他問道：“幸村，在你的認知裡魅魔就是極具誘惑的生物，包括男性。是嗎？”  
見真田有些失望，幸村覺得自己說錯話了。因為同樣都是非人類，幸村並不想讓真田難過，又加上剛剛真田願意以自己的血餵飽自己讓幸村覺得有些不好意思，他笑著拍了拍真田的背試圖安慰真田：“我沒有對你們種族帶有偏見的，我的意思是，像你這樣強壯健康的肉體也會對其他人產生誘惑性的。”  
真田認真地對幸村點了一下頭，問：“你在酒吧見到我後選擇我也是這個原因？”  
“嗯，是啊。”幸村有些尷尬地回應道。實際上幸村並沒有感覺出真田是魅魔，他一直以為在酒吧碰上的真田只是一個習慣健身的男人，或許他也在酒吧街狩獵蹲守是想要和目標過一夜情罷了。  
“原來如此，看來你和我的目的確實一致。”真田非常滿意幸村的回答。  
“什麼？”幸村非常不理解真田所說的意思。  
真田很鄭重地對幸村說：“幸村，你需要我的血，而我需要你的身體。我們非常適合。”  
“你需要我的身體？”幸村終於領悟出真田所說的意思，真田願意跟自己走並不是因為被自己精神控制，而是需要……  
“他要跟我上床！”幸村並不想接受這個一換一的現實。他抬起雙手對真田解釋到：“真田，我覺得魅魔和吸血鬼不適合產生性關係。”  
真田並不接受幸村的答案，他看了一眼幸村嘴巴上還殘留著自己的血跡補充道：“剛剛看你非常享受我的血。”  
“……”幸村一時語塞，在喝真田的血時自己並沒有對真田的血產生排斥。  
“你想走？”  
幸村點了點頭。  
“我以為你在酒吧時是邀請我做一夜情對象的。”真田有些失望地看著幸村，當時他以為幸村是刻意撞到自己然後再發出邀請讓自己去後巷或酒店來一發的。這對於真田這個魅魔來說，他剛好可以利用約炮的機會補充能量。  
幸村雙手合十向真田說出實話：“抱歉，今晚我只是想狩獵一個人類進食而已。和你在一起應該是個誤會，我沒有認出你是魅魔。”  
真田的內心並不接受幸村的這個拒絕和自己上床的理由，因為真田從幸村上自己車的時候就發現幸村是吸血鬼了。因為幸村對自己吐露了真實想法，所以真田也決定告訴幸村自己今夜在酒吧街的目的。

“你到貳町目也是為了狩獵？”雖然種族不同，但在狩獵人類這方面真田和幸村達成了一致。  
“嗯。”真田點了點頭。  
幸村覺得緣分真是妙不可言，真田為了人類的身體，而自己為了人類的血液，結果自己卻互相以為對方是獵物，真是神奇。  
“如果有機會的話，下次一起狩獵目標也可以。我應該走了，再不走天就亮了。”幸村本想起身，卻被上身赤裸的真田按住肩膀。  
“幸村，我已經用血餵飽你了。作為交換現在應該到你了。”真田非常認真地看著幸村。  
“真田，我並沒有答應你吧？是你自願喂血給我的不是嗎？”幸村的回答有理有據。  
真田鬆開手，他轉頭評價道：“果然吸血鬼是邪惡的嗎？”  
幸村笑瞇瞇地用腳輕輕踹了一下真田的大腿，他解釋道：“我一開始就沒有說要和你上床哦，好像是你單方面認為我們要一起來個一夜情的，魅魔先生。”  
“……”顯然幸村的這番話並沒有讓真田放棄，反而激怒了真田。他黑著臉握住幸村的腳踝，幸村感覺到他整個身體都要被真田拖下床了，便趕快用手抓住床單反抗。  
真田看幸村非常抗拒便停止了動作，他同幸村一起坐到床上。

真田並沒有看著幸村，而是看著房間的門說：“幸村，魅魔並不是一直靠體液維持生命的。你和我接吻也可以。”  
“你的意思是和你接吻後，我就可以走了？”  
“抱歉幸村，為難你了。我現在也和你剛才的狀態一樣，我很久沒進食了，所以我才會去酒吧街狩獵。”

幸村是第一次見到的魅魔就是真田。關於魅魔的傳聞幸村也聽說過：“魅魔同吸血鬼一樣也是非人類的存在，以吸取人類男子的精力為生，因常以艷麗的女性形象出現也被人稱作淫魔，並且是惡魔的一種。”這是幸村對於魅魔的聽聞。但眼前的真田作為魅魔，簡直顛覆了幸村對於傳聞中魅魔的認知。真田作為男性魅魔，身材卻比幸村還健壯，這讓幸村非常鬱悶。魅魔居然可以利用接吻就能吃飽這也是突破了幸村的認知，幸村一直認為魅魔都是需要靠性愛來獲取能量。  
“如果只是接吻，好吧，我答應你。就當還你餵血的人情了。”幸村並不是一個忘恩負義之輩，他和真田接吻也只是為了償還人情。如果真田只是一個自願獻身放血給自己喝的人類，幸村會幫真田包扎手臂的傷口然後用精神控制消去他遇見自己的任何記憶然後離開酒店房間。但現在的情況不同，真田是一個不會被自己催眠的魅魔。“剛剛我的身體就像受到他話語的控制那樣……”幸村猜測魅魔也會控制精神，他不能和真田硬碰硬，否則等待自己的會是非常被動地被真田催眠並與他上床。  
幸村閉上眼，他呼出一口氣。“他餵血給我，我用接吻還他人情，就當是互組小組互相幫忙提升成績就好了……”幸村在心中給自己打了一劑鎮定劑，他睜開眼，趁真田還沒反應過來幸村便用左手按住真田的右腿，右手捧著真田的臉頰吻住真田的唇。  
真田並沒有被幸村的“襲擊”而慌亂，他非常上道地輕輕拍了拍幸村的臀部示意他坐到自己腿上。  
幸村沒有很快地接受到真田的性暗示，因為吸血鬼的吸血本能，幸村本能地在與真田親吻是用尖牙咬傷了真田的舌頭。淡淡的血腥味在二人的唇齒間彌散開來，幸村卻沒有打算放過真田，血的味道讓幸村振奮，他與真田親吻的同時也品嘗著他的血液。  
真田並不介意幸村把自己的嘴咬傷，魅魔也有超強的恢復力，而與幸村進行唾液交換的同時，自己被幸村咬的傷也會慢慢恢復。鮮血的味道對於幸村來說比魅魔釋放的催情素更為誘惑，而在真田看來鮮血的氣味只是類似於鐵鏽的味道罷了。  
幸村並不滿足真田口腔的血液，他已經完全被血的味道吸引了，他完全忘記了答應真田的初衷只是和他親吻。幸村的左手漸漸往下移，他閉著眼摸到真田的脖頸後用手指輕輕蹭了蹭真田的喉結。這時幸村才選擇坐到真田身上，這樣更方便他咬住真田的脖子吸血。  
真田與幸村額頭貼額頭，他感歎道：“幸村，吸血果然是你的本能啊。”  
“……”幸村只是張了張嘴，他變換了姿勢雙手勾著真田的脖子。  
真田一點都不擔心幸村會失控把自己的血吸乾，一切都在他的掌控中。從一開始幸村答應真田願意以接吻開始，真田便對幸村釋放了屬於魅魔特有的催情素。  
雖然幸村是個吸血鬼，但他並不能察覺到魅魔特有的無色無味的催情氣息，在親吻真田後咬破他的舌頭也是受到催情的刺激而放大了吸血鬼嗜血的本能。  
真田只是釋放催情素而並未操控幸村的身體，而幸村此時正埋頭咬著真田的脖頸，這些行動都是幸村自行掌握的。  
幸村完全不在乎真田一邊輕輕拍著他的背，一邊把他的衣服掀到最頂端。若不是幸村現在保持著吸血的姿態，真田會完全剝下幸村的衣服。  
幸村舔舐著真田脖頸下的血，他覺得魅魔的血液似乎比人類多得多，味道也不錯。他感覺真田的血液就像巧克力噴泉，怎樣汲取都不會全部流失。唇齒間存留的血腥甜味讓幸村亢奮。幸村對真田的身體非常滿意，他的血液很可口，自己也並沒有排斥現象，從某種角度上來說真田作為魅魔是比人類這種生命脆弱的一次性“飲用”的食物更為方便。

在真田的印象中，吸血鬼就是冷血的生物，他們膚色慘白甚至連體溫都是冷的。但幸村不一樣，真田很驚訝吸血鬼在被催情後也能變得“紅光滿面”。在催情素和真田對幸村身體的撫摸下，幸村的身體也逐漸熱起來，就連白皙的臉龐也因催情而漸漸恢復紅潤。  
幸村非常忘我地、盡情地享用著獨屬於真田的血，但完全沒有注意到真田正在“開發”他的身體，真田撩起幸村的上衣，把衣角捲起撩至最上方。就像開易拉罐要拉開拉環，由於幸村雙手勾住真田的脖子，以至於他無法完全脫掉幸村的上衣。但真田並不介意，他伸出手非常自然地去觸碰幸村胸前的兩粒乳頭。  
“……”真田輕輕按下幸村的乳頭，他低頭看下懷裡忘我吸血的幸村，他依舊沒有察覺自己的所作所為。真田突然感到慶幸，如果自己是人類，現在的體內的血估計全被幸村吸乾了。真田眼神堅定，他必須速戰速決，否則不但自己吃不到幸村，反而血都會被幸村吸乾。  
真田用雙手的兩個拇指對著幸村的胸脯上的乳頭旋轉，見幸村的乳頭很快就變硬了，真田不禁在內心感歎幸村的身體真是敏感。真田看著幸村乳頭的顏色，他感覺幸村並未經歷過多少性事。從剛剛的親吻，真田也覺得幸村的吻技很普通，甚至有些青澀。  
真田對幸村的年齡很好奇，吸血鬼不老不死，所以真田也不需要對幸村手下留情，無論他是否經歷過性事，今晚幸村就是真田的獵物。真田要在今晚和幸村的一夜情獲取能量。  
“唔……嗯？”幸村本來閉眼享受著美味的血液，卻感受到一陣癢意。  
“我還以為你會永遠抱著我的脖子醒不過來。”真田見幸村睜眼並沒有停住他手上的動作—他雙手的大拇指都按在幸村胸前的乳頭上。

幸村用手抹掉嘴角流出的血，他依舊坐在真田身上，“真田，你在做什麼？你現在已經越界了吧？”幸村的口氣帶有質問和不滿，之前自己只答應了真田與他接吻。  
“幸村，之前我已經手臂放血餵給你了。”真田並沒有把手移開幸村胸前的意思，他保持不動。  
“你想說什麼？”幸村低頭看了一眼胸前自己已經挺立的乳頭，他非常驚訝自己居然會沉迷於吸食真田的血液中居然連真田這樣的陌生人觸摸自己的乳頭都感覺不到，這簡直太離譜了。  
真田平靜地反駁道：“我之前並沒有說可以讓你咬我的脖子，你也越界了。”  
“……”幸村沉默了，他確實沒抑制住誘惑還是去咬了真田的脖子，對於這件事幸村非常理虧。  
“沒關係，幸村。不要糾結了，享受今晚，吃個夠吧。”在幸村還在猶豫時，真田用手按了按自己被咬傷的脖頸，隨後對著幸村面前伸出剛剛沾血的手指。  
真田作為一個魅魔非常清楚幸村現在最想要的就是血液，他冒著可能會被幸村咬斷手指的風險向幸村伸出手指。真田想讓幸村繼續沉浸在自己部署的性愛中，他希望用自己的血堵住幸村的嘴，讓他今晚和自己一夜情。真田從一開始就沒有打算放幸村離開酒店，真田不會放棄自己的“獵物”。真田非常自信，因為魅魔的催情素會讓自己的獵物感受到自己發情的錯覺而渴求與魅魔性愛。幸村，就是真田今晚的“食物”。  
自從咬上真田的脖子吸食他的血液後，幸村覺得自己並沒有飽，吸血的慾望戰勝了理智。“既然都已經這樣了，今晚就吃個夠吧。”幸村握住了真田伸出手指的手腕，他注意到剛剛自己對真田手臂的咬痕已經消失了，幸村的內心很驚訝：“這就是魅魔的恢復力嗎？既然這樣我不客氣了。”幸村報復性地咬住真田的手指。  
真田皺了下眉，他本以為幸村會更用力地先拗斷自己的手指報復自己撩開他的衣服，沒想到現在他居然會吸吮起自己帶有血跡的手指。幸村只是含著真田的手指而並沒有咬斷，此時的似乎完全被魅魔的催情素控制了。雖然幸村本能地會去舔舐真田手指上的血跡，真田感受到柔軟的舌頭輕輕逗弄自己手指。  
在真田的視角裡，幸村舔弄自己手指的樣子非常色情。真田忍不住伸出另一隻手摸了摸幸村的頭髮：“幸村，你現在的樣子比我還像魅魔。”  
隨著“啵”地一聲，幸村張開嘴，他含夠了真田的手指。  
真田並不覺得自己的手指被幸村的嘴唇濡濕後會很惡心，反而他覺得此時的幸村非常性感。幸村是一個非常好看的吸血鬼。  
幸村覺得自己的臉在發燙，他用雙手按了按自己的臉，他感覺到自己整個身體都在發燙。  
真田體貼地用手摸了幸村的額頭：“在發燙，把衣服脫了吧。”  
“……”幸村並沒有回答真田，他的視線早已轉移到真田的脖頸上了，他覺得自己根本沒喝夠，看著真田的脖頸不再流血，幸村明白自己在真田脖頸下咬的兩個小孔也會愈合。  
“好想要……”幸村的眼睛盯著真田脖頸下的兩個小孔，他張了張嘴，此時的他就像沙漠中徒步已久的旅人看見附近的地上冒出清澈而甘甜的泉水，只要靠近那片泉水就能解渴了。  
但現實是，幸村現在並沒有挪動身體上前往真田的脖頸吸血，而是癡癡地坐在真田身上看著他的脖頸。  
真田很滿意幸村現在的狀態，趁幸村發呆的時候，真田脫掉了幸村的上衣。真田並不著急脫掉幸村的熱辣牛仔褲，一切都在他的掌控中。  
真田覺得幸村脖頸上帶的黑色項圈太過於礙事，當他想伸手去解開幸村脖子上的項圈時，幸村非常警覺地瞪著真田。  
“聽話，幸村。”看幸村非常抵觸自己，真田只能用魅魔的催眠讓幸村乖乖聽話，他並不在意是否被詬病趁人之危催眠別人，生活所迫，真田不得不進食。魅魔雖然能吃人類的食物，但他們成年後就會解放天性與人做愛，獲取他們的能量而維持生命，這也是魅魔長壽年輕的原因。  
真田幫幸村脫下這個頸飾後，把它放到床頭櫃上。  
“……”幸村有些不捨地看著項圈，真田有些在意幸村的舉動。真田懷疑這個項圈對於幸村的意義是“睹物思人”。

真田不想幸村沉浸於他並不知道的事情中，現在最重要的事是性愛，於是真田轉移話題道：“幸村，我換個姿勢會讓你更好地吸血的。”真田帶著哄騙小孩的口氣勸誘地輕輕地拍了拍幸村光滑的背，示意他起身。  
幸村沒有反駁，他聽話地起身。似乎只要聽見關於血的內容，幸村就會變得異常主動，這都來源於作為魅魔的真田對於幸村的催情效果。  
真田把床上的枕頭立在床頭，他將腰帶扔到沙發上，褲子脫下後靠著背部枕頭而坐在床上，他對幸村發出邀請：“幸村，上來吧。”  
幸村也毫不介意真田現在全身只穿著一條內褲，他跨坐在真田身上，他捏住真田的下巴，看著棱角分明的五官讓幸村忍不住想對真田的下巴咬一口。  
“不想繼續吸血了嗎？”真田試探性地問道。  
幸村沒有回答真田，他順著真田的身體倚靠在他的胸前。真田的左手順勢開始撫摸幸村的背想刺激他的性慾。幸村也隨著真田的動作慢慢撐起身，真田就趁幸村起身的一瞬把手伸向幸村的後腰褲，另一手也沒有閒著，幸村的短褲被褪下到大腿上。  
幸村感覺屈膝跪在真田身上支撐著身體不太平衡便身上按著真田的肩膀。真田先是輕輕摸了摸幸村的臀部，隨後他用自己的大手包住幸村的左臀，真田的大拇指在幸村的股溝間摩擦，他捏了捏幸村的臀瓣，手感不錯。真田覺得有些可惜，在魅魔的理解上幸村作為吸血鬼只吸血會讓身體營養不良，“幸村，你應該吃點肉。”真田在捏著幸村的臀部同時非常認真地評價道。  
當真田的手在捏幸村的臀時，幸村臉上的表情就像一張皺巴巴的紙繃著，幸村非常不習慣這樣的肢體親密接觸。幸村認為真田是得了便宜還賣乖，他狠狠地瞪了一下真田並回道：“你說的是人肉還是魅魔的肉？”此時的幸村早已忘記吸血，他受到催情的影響，他不排斥真田的任何動作，不會去阻止他“開發”自己的身體。

真田慢慢起身，他擁抱著幸村，背對著他說：“幸村，享受今晚吧。”  
這對於真田來說，前面的一切都是隨意的前戲，他對幸村所說的是認真的宣告。  
“……”幸村沒有推開真田，他慢慢地放下雙手，輕輕拍了拍真田的背。  
二人緊緊擁抱了一會，真田才放開幸村。  
真田與幸村無言地對視，幸村的手撐著床，他就這樣看著真田。或許是身體發熱讓幸村產生了錯覺，他覺得真田琥珀色的瞳孔內好像在對自己發射愛的電波。神是不會庇佑吸血鬼的，但幸村看著真田總有一種“丘比特會對自己和真田射出愛神之箭”的錯覺。  
真田伸手幫幸村打理了一下頭髮，似乎是剛剛幸村太過於投入地去吸自己的血，他完全沒注意到自己的髮型已經亂了。  
當真田把幸村的一縷碎髮過入耳後，他感受到幸村的耳朵也在發燙。兩人的距離越靠越近，真田的手扶住幸村的後腦勺，幸村也對著真田偏著頭主動張開嘴。這次的親吻由真田主導，舌頭滑入嘴中先是淺淺地試探幸村的態度，幸村的舌也主動接納並與真田的舌交纏。柔軟的舌頭互相“勾引”、打轉、“舞蹈”就像雄鳥對著雌鳥跳出希望發展下一步的舞蹈。真田撫上幸村的臉，而後更加深入地攫取屬於幸村的氣息。  
二人親吻也發出“嘖嘖”的水聲，幸村是第二次與真田接吻，性愛的情慾戰勝了理性，他閉眼接納舌尖交纏帶有的摩挲，不作任何思考本能地用雙手抱緊真田環住他的腰。  
真田親吻漸漸變得粗暴，在換氣的那一刻，他不再繼續攻入幸村的嘴唇，而是低頭向下移動。真田的手也見縫插針地按住幸村的肩膀，真田繃直腳尖，然後帶著幸村在床上翻滾一圈。  
幸村第一次體驗到真正意義上的“滾床單”，他有些驚訝地睜開眼看著處於自己身上的真田。真田並沒有一整個人完全壓住幸村，他兩隻手都支撐著床。以上位者的視角看著幸村，真田覺得能看見吸血鬼露出錯愕的表情很有趣。  
真田並不想做個高位欣賞眼前一片赤裸風景的觀察者，他默默地把左手放到幸村身下的內褲上。幸村只是抬頭看著真田的手放到自己的私處，卻不為所動。  
“？……”幸村毫無舉動更讓真田覺得幸村並未進行過性事。真田在一瞬間猶豫了，幸村作為一個吸血鬼不老不死，從肉眼並不能推測出面前幸村的年齡。如果幸村是個未成年的吸血鬼真田有些擔心幸村的身體招架不住與自己的性愛萬一猝死怎麼辦？吸血鬼跟擁有脆弱生命的人類不一樣，沒有那麼容易死掉，但幸村是一個非常不錯的一夜情對象。  
在真田的內心還在飽受掙扎時，幸村卻對真田說了一句：“你怎麼不繼續了？”  
“……”這無疑是對作為魅魔的真田一種挑釁。他歎了口氣，卻如釋重負般地用大拇指按住幸村內褲下的陰莖。真田沒想到幸村對催情素的“抗魔”反應那麼高，就算幸村吸入了魅魔的催情素，陰莖也沒有勃起的跡象。真田在一瞬間懷疑自己的業務能力出問題，但幸村是一個沒有被“開發”身體還保留第一次的吸血鬼，真田得到了心中想要的答案。  
真田一手用著揉搓麵團的手法照顧著幸村內褲下的“小兄弟”，一手則從自己內褲掏出陰莖擼動。  
幸村看見真田尺寸的那一刻非常驚訝，他忍不住用手捂住自己的嘴。在這種雙管齊下的動作下，幸村能感覺出真田作為一個魅魔經驗老到。幸村的心中其實非常心虛，他活了四百多年從來沒有和同類甚至人類進行性愛，更不要說今天才第一次見面的魅魔了。“唔……”真田的手活太過於舒爽，幸村作為一個第一次性愛的吸血鬼忍不住發出聲。  
“身體太過敏感了嗎？果然是第一次啊。”真田心裡感歎著幸村連隔著內褲都能起反應地驚訝，一手則停止了擼動自己的陰莖，真田握住幸村那隻捂嘴的手，問：“要不要摸一下？”  
“！”這句話對於幸村來說就是一個釋放熱氣的炸彈，他感覺真田在羞辱自己。“真田，你在開什麼玩笑？”雖然幸村嘴上是拒絕的態度，但是由於被催情的原因，幸村的手還是不自覺地被真田牽引著。  
幸村的臉上寫滿著抗拒，他躺在真田身下直視著真田胯下的傲然大物，而他的手已經握住了真田粗長的陰莖。幸村的手指碰上真田陰莖的那一刻，幸村只有兩個想法：“燙”、“硬”。  
“幸村，我們要享受性愛。”真田在說這句話的時候宛若一位宣傳著和平的政客。幸村就像是接受到真田的電波般，握住真田的陰莖後開始上下擼動，幸村的手速並不快，他就像一個試著學習主動騎腳踏車的初學者受到來自作為老手的真田支持引導。幸村紅著臉，他的表情早已沒有剛才的抗拒，他抿著嘴，手法笨拙地擼動著真田的陰莖。  
真田很欣慰幸村能主動上道，但他並沒有耐心等待下去。在幸村還在害羞地幫真田擼動“小兄弟”時，真田便脫下了幸村的內褲。  
幸村閉上眼本想休息的時候，“呃啊！！”幸村猛然睜開眼，他差點就要被突如其來的疼痛一個打挺而起身。  
“你……”在幸村的視角上，真田的手指伸在自己的胯下，實際上不然，真田的手指正攪動的幸村的肛門內壁。  
真田本想直接伸入兩根手指，但幸村的樣子讓真田有些心軟。“幸村，忍耐一下。”真田並不會放棄擴張，否則到時候要進入幸村的身體會非常麻煩。“如果覺得很難受，就跟我說。”真田補充道。  
“呼…呼……”作為第一次，幸村非常敏感，他緊閉雙眼想以此能“抵消”真田手指對自己身體的挑逗。幸村配合著真田手指擴張的節奏反而對真田來說是好事。  
真田也沒想到幸村第一次就會如此上道，他用左手輕輕拍了拍幸村的臀誇獎道：“いい子(好孩子)。”  
“真田…不要再繼續下去了。”幸村想伸手阻止真田繼續擴張下去，但是在真田的“開發”下幸村的陰莖早已勃起了。  
真田停住手指的攪動，他看著已經面色潮紅的幸村慢慢地把手指抽出，然後將幸村的整條內褲脫下。  
看真田不在繼續下去，幸村鬆了口氣。當幸村以為要結束的時候，真田卻擼動著他的陰莖並對幸村說：“幸村，試試吧？”  
幸村沒有說話對真田表達拒絕，他感覺如果說出“不要，不行”之類的話只會讓結果更加糟糕，真田一定會提槍插入自己的。這對於只是第一次性愛的幸村惶恐不安，看著真田已經勃起的粗長陰莖，幸村不敢想象那根玩意進入自己的身體會怎麼樣，而且真田還是一個魅魔，幸村很擔心真田會對自己身體做出什麼奇怪的事。  
幸村只能搖著頭對真田說：“真田，我是第一次。”  
“果然這是第一次嗎？”真田的猜測是對的，但真田非常高興能和還是第一次的幸村做愛。“沒關係，幸村。我和身為吸血鬼的你是第一次做愛。”  
“不，不是……”幸村看著真田握著陰莖準備進入就心慌，他開始後悔為什麼會在酒吧街就看上真田，更倒霉的是真田還是一個魅魔！  
“說什麼我需要你的血，你需要我的身體都是騙人的……唔啊！”  
幸村的初次體驗就被疼地叫出聲，真田也很費力地扶著幸村的腰，他皺著眉對幸村說：“幸村…放鬆些。你太緊了。”真田只能言語安慰著幸村，但是並沒有什麼效果。  
真田只能扭動身體讓幸村更放鬆些。幸村躺在真田身下大口地呼氣，他甚至體會到一個詞：“疼哭了”。  
幸村的上身俯在床上，小腹往下卻被頂起，他就像一條脫水的魚兒般對著房間天花板翻白眼。“好像有一種花的香味？是我的錯覺嗎？”幸村不在繼續叫疼，他似乎適應了真田的陰莖進入自己體內。  
真田的雙手握住幸村掰開的大腿，身下的“長槍”對幸村進行著抽插。  
“我快要被吃掉了嗎？”在幸村快要合上眼的時候，他好像出幻覺般看見了黑色的翅膀和犄角。  
“這是我們魅魔原本的樣子。”說著，真田毫不留情地抬起幸村的一條腿，插在裡面將整個人側翻過來。幸村還是絞得非常緊，就像一條快用完的牙膏需要旋轉和擠壓才能擠出膏體，緊緻的腸壁包裹著陰莖，在幸村還在嗚噎叫喊時，真田將幸村的腿扛上肩。恢復為魅魔本身姿態的真田用異常冷靜地口吻對幸村說：“幸村，我開動了。”  
“嗚！”隨著幸村的一聲，真田抽出陰莖後又狠狠地插入，幸村感覺到一股熱流，是真田內射進裡面。但此時的幸村完全沒有繼續說話的力氣，他的手癱在床上，眼神空洞地看著真田的陰莖對準自己身體抽插的過程。“我……要被魅魔吃掉了。”幸村疲憊地閉上眼，他感覺自己全身上下渾身地氣力都被抽乾，自己在真田身上奪取血液的能量仿佛全部歸還給真田。

……  
最終，這場性愛在幸村的昏厥下結束。真田看著身下的人歎了口氣。“以後不能找未成年的吸血鬼做愛。”是真田在與幸村做愛後得到的經驗。  
真田本可以直接穿上衣服像平時使用完“食物”後便離開，但看著床上太累而昏睡下去的幸村真田有些於心不忍。  
真田赤身裸體地走下床，他小心地拉開酒店房間內的窗簾然後重新拉好。“原來如此，天亮了嗎？”看著昏睡的幸村，真田拿起放在床頭櫃上的黑色項圈。他扶住幸村，幸村的頭像沒有引線控制的人偶垂下，真田覺得這樣不太妥當，便把項圈放在床上，他抱起幸村去浴室清洗。

“現在……是什麼時候？”幸村昏昏沉沉地起身坐在床上，他用手扶著自己的頭。“明明沒有喝酒，卻頭疼欲裂。唔……腰。”幸村被強烈腰疼感清醒。  
“看來你恢復的不錯。現在是晚上的8點。”一個熟悉的聲音傳來。  
“真田……”幸村看見真田搬了一把椅子坐在床邊看著自己。  
“和你度過一夜，我很享受。”  
“你特意等我醒來就說這些嗎。”幸村摸了摸自己的脖子，他最在意的黑色項圈居然就在自己脖子上，而且自己也穿上了衣服。“昨晚發生的一切是夢嗎？”  
“不要懷疑是夢，你確實和我做過。”真田猜出幸村會覺得一切都沒發生，他平靜地補充道。  
“真田，你想和我說什麼？”  
“幸村，你餓了嗎？”說著，真田舉起了自己的手臂。  
幸村瞇了瞇眼，他對於真田的好心並不領情。“你有什麼目的？”幸村扭了扭脖子，準備起身後就對真田發起攻擊，他要連著昨晚做愛的賬一起算。  
“幸村，你願意做我的伴侶嗎？”  
“為什麼？”幸村開始按動自己手指的指節。  
“還是那句話，幸村，你需要我的血，而我需要你的身體。我們非常適合。”真田回答道。  
“吸血鬼和魅魔怎麼可能談戀愛？”幸村熱身夠了，決定跳下床襲擊真田。  
“嗚，腰。”但殘酷的現實是，幸村的腰經過昨晚的性愛後現在非常疼，他只能默默躺回床上。“容我拒絕你的提議，魅魔先生。即使你給我餵血，我也不會答應於你戀愛的。”  
“幸村，如果我們結成伴侶就不需要每天蹲守狩獵了。我們的生活也會非常穩定，這不是作為非人類的我們最想要的嗎？”  
“真沒想到以人類的體液當食物的魅魔也能說出穩定生活這樣的話。”幸村諷刺到。  
“好吧。這是我的聯繫方式，如果需要我，就打我的電話吧。再見。”說著，真田放下寫著聯繫方式的字條到椅子上，便起身準備離開。

“等等，真田，你落下東西了。”幸村叫住了真田。  
“嗯？”真田轉過頭看向幸村。  
“你落下了一個四百多歲的吸血鬼戀人。他現在腰疼地沒辦法下地。”幸村笑著回復道。  
真田並不在意幸村是否是因為腰疼而讓自己留下，他依舊很高興地回去找幸村。  
看著露出笑顏的幸村，真田非常在意地問道：“幸村，你認真的？”  
幸村也沒有想到自己會被一夜情對象表白，但是真田說的也有一定道理，醫院的血庫並不會提供更多的血液，出門狩獵也很麻煩，如果自己想要一個穩定的生活乾脆找一個“移動血庫男友”似乎也不錯。  
“嗯，認真的。請多關照，真田。”說著，幸村向真田點了點頭。  
“請多關照。”真田同樣也向幸村點了點頭。  
幸村向真田伸出手臂大開懷抱：“真田，背我。”真田非常聽話地蹲下身照做背起幸村。  
“幸村，去哪？”  
“回家吧。”  
“你家嗎？”真田背起幸村後還不忘用手拎起幸村的鞋，背著他走出酒店房間的門。  
“我想去你家。”幸村的頭貼著真田的背，他輕聲說道。  
“好。”  
“對了真田，我很重嗎？如果撐不住的話就讓我自己走吧？不用勉強。”  
“沒事，你很輕。”真田覺得幸村確實該吃點肉了，他還是很在意幸村的臀部發育速度緩慢。  
真田非常好奇地問：“幸村，為什麼你要穿那麼叛逆的衣著到酒吧街？”  
“在酒吧街如果不穿成那樣怎麼能勾引到獵物？”幸村反問道。  
“嗯，我同意你的觀點。”真田覺得幸村說的並無道理，但他還是反駁道：“你穿的太暴露了。”  
幸村本想解釋只是一條牛仔短褲而已，真田作為一個魅魔的思想觀念居然比自己還保守。真田卻補充道：“作為你的男友，我會介意。”  
幸村不知道真田是在吃醋還是對自己有保護慾，但他似乎已經把自己代入為男朋友了。“我知道了，弦一郎君。”  
“……”真田聽見幸村這樣稱呼自己非常高興，但幸村在自己背上並不能看見自己現在欣喜的表情。  
“不喜歡這個稱呼？覺得很奇怪嗎？”  
“不……你隨意。”

在去退房的路上，真田背著幸村突然來了一句：“對了幸村，沒想到你四百多歲了。”  
“你覺得我太年紀小了？”幸村一直記著真田見面時說自己是未成年的事。  
“不，我是明治時代出生的魅魔。”真田回答道。  
“什麼？”幸村非常驚訝，自己的男友居然比自己小了兩百多歲。  
“嗯，幸村，你比我年長。”真田突然用敬語對幸村說道。  
“對了，我剛剛在想為什麼我會聽你的話，魅魔是不是也可以催眠？”  
“嗯，不過正確的說法是催情。”真田解釋道。  
“真田，不要太囂張了。你不想我們第一天談戀愛就分手吧？”幸村狠狠地用獠牙咬了一口真田肩膀。

【END】

不是很重要的結語：魅魔X吸血鬼這個腦洞是在群內聊天而來的靈感。為什麼想把“魅魔”這個設定安到真田身上，只是覺得幸村的形象雖然很適合魅魔但是想突發奇想玩一次新的，讓真田做一次魅魔而來完成這樣非典型的反差設定會很有趣。  
在我本人的印象中，魅魔確實就是“磨人的小妖精”榨精的惡魔。但想象一下如果是一個身材強壯的帥哥猛男(指真田)作為魅魔，這樣的反差設定會不會很有趣？另外還要說明，真田之前確實有過性愛經歷，但那只是作為魅魔的“進食”。畢竟魅魔就是要以生物的體液等為食，為了吃飯沒有辦法，必須那樣做。(←以上也只是本文的設定。)  
幸村作為吸血鬼並沒有看穿真田是魅魔，是因為魅魔通常在人類世界也隱藏地很深，如果不是要和魅魔上床或者直接被告知身份，可能永遠猜不到和你上床的是個魅魔。當然和魅魔啪啪啪的代價也很大，畢竟會被吸乾(笑)。若不是幸村是非人類，是強大的吸血鬼本身，估計他也受不了真田這樣的做法(至於村為什麼會被肏暈，也只是因為這是他的第一次。)  
這邊吸血鬼採用的設定也是懼怕陽光不能在白天出門的吸血鬼，幸村的黑色項圈就類似於《吸血鬼日記》裡抑制陽光的戒指，帶上就能在白天出行。  
最後，如果你要問，真田在和幸村做愛中有沒有吃飽，我的回答是：不僅吃飽了，還順便交了一個吸血鬼對象。

以上，如果你喜歡SY也歡迎加群。QQ門牌號：866528025。


End file.
